Masquerade
by Beladio
Summary: Chapter Three is up!! This takes place on the same day as chapter two, and delves a little deeper into Bosco's feelings. This story focuses on Bosco's relationship with a friend from his past. Please R&R.
1. It Lies Like A Snowflake

Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Bosco, and he is being used without permission. Ember and Thomas belong to me. Peter Pan and Tinkerbell are the property of The Great Ormond Street Childrens' Hospital; also used without permission. No profit is being made from this work of fiction. Author's Note: Just a little story that popped into my head. The references to Tink and Pan come from Barrie's tale Peter and Wendy. I just thought it was a cute idea, Ember calling Bosco Peter Pan, and he calling her Tinkerbell. *shrugs*  
  
*******************************  
  
It Lies Like a Snowflake in the Palm of My hand  
  
  
  
It was the cold that woke him from a deep sleep. Not the even breathing of the woman in his bed, not the sweet honeysuckle scent of her skin. It wasn't the warmth of her body pressed tightly against his, or the soft smell of her hair. Nor was it the fact that his face was pressed against the silky skin at the nape of her neck, and not the soft weight of her hair across his arm. It was the cold, the chill of the room that had brought him out of his slumber. As usual, she had stolen all of the covers; leaving him defenseless against the chill. Bosco smiled, breathing in the smell of her; pressing a light kiss on her neck. She didn't move a muscle, didn't even wake up. Not that he had expected her to, she slept like the dead; always had.  
  
He was not at all surprised by her presence in his bed; nor was he surprised by the fact that she had mananged to get there without waking him. It had always been that way with the two of them; the ease with each other that shattered all defenses. From the moment that they had meet, they had sensed in each other a kindred spirit. They understood each other, understood the darkness and insecurity that lurked deep inside. There were many, his partner included, who didn't understand the bond that they shared, who saw it as something other than what it was. Many who were often troubled by the uncanny way that the two of them related to each other. Of the way that they could seemingly speak volumes to one another with nothing more than a glance. Bosco himself did not understand it; only accepted what had always been.  
  
Like now, like her presence in his bed. It was a ritual that had begun in childhood. He could not even begin to count the number of times that he had stayed the night at her house; nights when his father's temper had become too deadly. It was a common occurance, one the children looked forward to. And most often, Ember wound up in his bed by morning. He had long since forgotten how it came to be the first time, what had led her to seek him out.  
  
It was always late in the night when she arrived, in that twilight time between darkness and dawn. That mysterious, secret time when the darkness of midnight had faded; and yet dawn was no where near. The time of night when magic was wrought. She always arrived in silence, never waking him. With the coming of the dawn he would find her there, warm body against his; sleeping the sleep of the truly innocent. At his first movements, she would awake, and pin him with those sapphire eyes. He would ask her why she was there, and she would playfully remind him that he was her world; that she just couldn't be apart from him any longer. It was the same dance every time, a ritual that still held its magic.  
  
Bosco often wondered if there had ever been truth in her words; if there had ever been a time when she had truly needed to be near him. Had there ever been a time when he had truly been her world? Fear kept the question unspoken, fear that the truth would not be to his liking. And what right did he have to ask her such things anyway? He had been the one who walked away; he had been the one who had broken her heart. It had been out of necessity, out of love for her; out of a desire to protect her from the darkness that seethed within him. He knew that Ember knew that, knew that she understood. But he also knew that she had never fully forgiven him for that; never forgiven him for the fact that he had completely turned away from her.  
  
Looking down at her now, he silently cursed the choices he had made. He loved her, always had. He could see that now, was wise enough to know the difference. Back then he had convinced himself that they were friends; practically siblings; that things between them went no further than casual sex. He wanted to believe that she felt the same; even though he knew otherwise. Now he was the one on the other side, the one who needed so desperately. And she was the one who held the belief that they were simply friends. The difference was, she hadn't turned her back on him. She was here, close enough to touch. Always ready to jump to his defense, always happy to put him in his place. Perhaps that was worse, the constant presence of what you could never have. Then again, at least he had this; he had the bond that forever bound them. Not even Thomas had that.  
  
Just as his thoughts turned darkly toward Thomas, he felt Ember move. He looked at her, was pinned by her sapphire gaze.  
  
"What are ya doing here Tink?", he asked, smiling.  
  
"I am here because you are my world Pan, and I couldn't bear to be away from you one second longer."  
  
"Right, your world. How could I forget that.", he smiled and kissed her on the head. Content for the moment to play the game; dance the dance, for the chance to hold her in his arms. 


	2. Interlude

Disclaimer: Bosco does not belong to me, and is being used without permission.  
  
Interlude  
  
Bosco sat at the table his head in his hands. Yesterday life had seemed so simple. Crappy, but simple. Ember had changed that, her unexpected presence in his bed had changed everything. She had been gone for almost three months, had spent the summer traveling with Thoms. And in her absence, Bosco had almost forgotten how she made him feel, had almost forgotten that he loved her more than she would ever know.  
  
The soft sounds of footsteps drew his attention, and he raised his head slowly. She was standing in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame. She was wearing one of his shirts, the hem falling high on her thigh. There was something strangely alluring about the sight of her in his shirt, something that stirred feelings deep within him; feelings better left alone.  
  
"Mornin' sunshine.", she said cheerily, moving to his side.  
  
"Mornin' Tink.", he answered, pulling her down on to his lap.  
  
She came willingly, planting a soft kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, sighing as she laid her head against his. Her fingers danced across his back, sending shivers up his spine. Silence hung between them, the comfortable silence of old friends content just to be near one another. Bosco wondered, not for the first time that morning, just why she was there.  
  
It was the question that always haunted him when she was near, the debate of whether to believe that he was still her world; or accept that she had moved past what they could have had. Finally, the silence became to much; and Bosco spoke.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Not really. But coffee would be good."  
  
"Help yourself.", he said; motioning to the pot.  
  
"Such a gentleman.", she teased sarcastically; crawling out of his lap.  
  
He watched her as she moved to the counter, grabbing a cup from the cabinet and pouring herself some coffee. She turned back to him, leaning languidly against the counter. Her eyes met his, sapphire pools that seemed at times to hold all the knowledge of the world.  
  
"Why are you here Tink?", he asked suddenly, immediatley regretting the words.  
  
"I wanted to see you. It has been months since I saw you, and I missed you terribly."  
  
"Sure, you missed me. When did you get back?"  
  
"Last night. I went home and dropped off my stuff, and then came straight here. You were sleeping, so I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Your stuff? Does that include Thomas?", he asked petulantly.  
  
"Yes.", she answered warily, not wanting to hurt him.  
  
Bosco sighed, running a hand through his hair. Part of him had wanted to believe that her presence had meant something, that Thomas was no longer in the picture. But her words had dashed that hope, momentarily crushed him. Suddenly, he felt the need to be alone; wanted her to just go away and leave him alone. She seemed to sense the change in his mood, knew that she should get dressed and go.  
  
"Well, I better go. You need to get some rest, before you have to go to work.", she said; placing her cup in the sink and moving toward the door.  
  
"Don't go Tink, not yet. I'm off tonight, and you've been gone so long. Stay for a while, and tell me all about your trip.", he said, motioning for her to set down.  
  
She smiled broadly, her eyes dancing merrily. She sat down across from him, her legs propped up in his lap. Moments before, he had been ready for her to leave him be. But he had missed her terribly, and he now felt the need to just be with her; to listen to the soft sound of her voice, to believe for just a little while that there was hope. He leaned back in the chair, his handle languidly running along her leg; content to listen to her tale.  
  
~Fin 


	3. For A Chance Just To

Disclaimer: Bosco does not belong to me, and is being used without permission. The quoted lyrics are from the song "A Chance To Sing For The Queen", by the Minstrels of Mayhem (ahem!).  
  
For A Chance Just To...  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"I'd travel the road  
  
And walk many a mile,  
  
To get to the faire  
  
I would use all my guile,  
  
I'd cross over swamps  
  
And step on crocodiles,  
  
For a chance just to...  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
  
  
I this what love is supposed to feel like? Is it supposed to be this painful, this uplifting? Is it  
  
supposed to be such a contradiction? You know pain and pleasure all wrapped up into one tight knot in the pit of your stomach? Maybe it is the power of the mystery that surrounds her. I don't know, don't really even care. I just know that it hurts, but I don't want it to stop.  
  
  
  
There is something in her that speaks to me, that speaks to some part of my soul that I never knew exisited before I knew her. Poetic huh? What can I say, she inspires that in me. From the moment that I met her, I felt it. Pleasure and pain, need and want. It always seems like she is near me, while feeling so far away. Does that make any sense? I didn't think so. It is like we are always together, but forever apart. You know, she is right here with me, but I can't have her. Like that, like the forbidden fruit.  
  
  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"I'd tangle with guards  
  
Just to get through the gate,  
  
I'd cut through the line so  
  
I wouldn't be late,  
  
For the chance to get close  
  
I would gamble with fate,  
  
For a chance just to..."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
  
  
No one else knows how much I love her, I can't tell them. They would make fun of me, tease me for being such a fool. I know that I shouldn't feel this way, that I can't feel this way  
  
about her. It just isn't right, just isn't fair to either of us. I made my decision, walked away. I have no right to feel this way now. But I do feel this way, every single minute. It's not so bad when she isn't here in the city, when she is off with Thomas or busy with her dancing. But when she free time, she spends it with me. I'm not complaining, not in the least. I live for the time  
  
that she spends with me, and die when she is gone. Just to be near her, that is all I want. Well, that was a huge lie! I want so much more than that. But being near her is all that I have.  
  
  
  
I think that she knows, I think that she can see it in my eyes. Sometimes, I just sit and watch her. Mostly when there isn't anyone else around, and when she is distracted by a book or something. That way I can watch her without anyone knowing. But, sometimes I'm not careful enough, and she catches me. She'll look up at me, those sapphire eyes locked with mine. That smile will creep across her face, the one that is so full of innocence; but hints at deep wells  
  
of knowledge. The smile that never fails to melt my heart. The smile that haunts my dreams. She'll look at me, her head tilted to the side, like I'm some great mystery that she is till trying to solve. Join the club babe. I feel the same way, like I am trying to figure out who and what she is. Maybe that is the secret to all of this. Maybe once I figure out the mystery, I can move on. God, I hope so; because I don't know how much longer I can deal with this.  
  
  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"And I'll sing her a song that I hope she'll adore,  
  
A song or a poem and a dance 'cross the floor.  
  
And I pray when I'm finished that she'll give me  
  
Just one more chance to...  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
  
  
Shit, I've done it again; and she knows it. Those eyes staring into mine, that subtle smile. And just when did she come over here, when did she get so close; right next to me.  
  
"Hey, I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, but you've been off in your own little world again.", she teases me.  
  
"Sorry.", I say, getting lost in those sapphire eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're kind of cute when you're all dreamy eyed."  
  
Cute huh? Please don't say that to me Ember, I'm not a child.  
  
"Umm, thanks.", I mumble, not meaning it to be so sarcastic.  
  
"I was just going to ask if you wanted to go get something to eat with me and Thomas tonight?", her voice calm and measured, and I know that I have hurt her feelings.  
  
Did I forget to mention the prodigal boyfriend? The golden boy? The very reason that I can't have what I want. The one person she loves more than life, the one person that she would die for.  
  
"No thanks. I...I've got plans.", I sigh; my mood turning dark.  
  
And then her gentle hand is on my forhead, the bells around her wrist tinkling. Those damn gypsy bells! Always around her wrist or her ankle; always tinkling. And somehow that sound is wired into the sexual part of my brain, that tinkling little noise that makes me sweat.  
  
"You sure you feel okay?", concern in her voice.  
  
Oh god, please. Just go, before I go to far. Just go back to your precious Thomas, and leave me here alone.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
She looks at me for a minute, like she doesn't really believe that. Then she turns and leaves, the sound of tinkling bells fading away. Yeah sure, I'm fine. Never been better. I just hurt, that's all. It hurts like hell, but I don't want it to stop.  
  
~Fin 


End file.
